Rogue Spear Gundam: Special Edition
by RokettmanX
Summary: (Special Edition)(Big Updates) Kishari now sits inside the Gundam R-S and goes out to battle the Indus. Joy radios him some of the instructions, but will that help Kishari survive?~~COMPLETED~~ Plz R&R!!!! All reviews are excepted.
1. Act I: No Time For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything related to Gundam or anything else in this story.  
  
If there is period in places there shouldn't be, it's a triple period thing because it messes up when you use Microsoft Word.  
  
R-S Gundam  
  
(Sequel to gWr)  
  
Act I: No time for Love  
  
After Earth 4, (A.E 4) - (AC 226)  
  
It has been 2 years since the wars between the Indus, and the Unified Federation, and the deciding battle at S.P.L (Space Port Liberty). Duo and Trowa defeated Garza and his threat to destroy the moon and move the entire population to space. After that the Indus, decided with a peace treaty, that will end the war, and wars to come, but some Indus couldn't keep that promise of peace. In A.E 2, The President of the Federation opened up the first ever space colony in over 29 years. He named it after something his great great grandfather wrote in his journal. Side 1 was the name. Over 5 million flocked there, to get away from the dangers of the old wars. 1 week later, there was a bomb threat on Side 1 where a Indus terrorist threatened to destroy Side 1, but the Feds convinced him not too. After that Federation strength and military doubled in effort, may there be another battle with the Indus, and indeed there will be.  
  
At Side 1, a fight breaks out on the streets between two men, for definitely no good reason. A crowd forms around, while bets are being placed. One of the men took a swing and missed.  
  
"That all you got?" said the other man, laughing. This man was little taller than the other man, and fairly slim. He had brown hair and had blue eyes. The other man was little smaller and fairly slim. He had black hair and brown eyes. "Haha! You can't throw no punches at me!" said the taller man.  
  
Then the smaller man threw a punch without the other man knowing, and it landed him right in the nose and he fell over.  
  
"Enough! I'm done!" says the taller man on the ground. The crowd starts to give heavy boos. The small man walks up to the taller man and gives him a hand up as the crowd starts to leave.  
  
"Man, Kishari. That was I nice punch you landed on me." said the taller man as he wipes the blood off his nose.  
  
"No prob, Onatku. Yeah, that was a good punch" says Kishari as he starts laughing.  
  
"Dude, that's not funny." He starts to get angry while Kishari, not paying attention, walks off. "Wait up!" Then he starts running after him and catches up. "You know about the Indus threat, you think they're going to force me in?"  
  
"How old are you again?" asks Kishari.  
  
"You forgot already? Didn't you get me a birthday card couple weeks ago?"  
  
"No, that's was mom and dad sending one for me."  
  
"Like usual. Well I'm 22, now."  
  
"Last time I remember you were 17 and I was 15, and it was right before Earth blew up, like two days before."  
  
"Well, whatever. I still want to go into the military and pilot a gear."  
  
"You're not going without me!!!"  
  
"You're to young. How do you suppose you will get in?" Then there was a moment of silence as Kishari looks off at something else. "Kishari? Kishari!?"  
  
"Now, isn't that a beauty?" says Kishari as he looks off at this girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah. She's great, but do you really think you'll ever talk to her or something?"  
  
He looks over and Kishari starts walking over to the girl.  
  
"Hello. What might your name be, lovely lady?"  
  
The girls standing beside her start laughing. "My name is Joy. You come over here for a reason?" says the girl.  
  
"My name is Kishari, and I want to take you out to dinner, tonight, if I may?"  
  
The other girls start giggling again. "I don't know.I guess" says Joy.  
  
"Great!! 7:00 tonight at the restaurant," said Kishari pointing at the restaurant across the street, "Over there."  
  
"Ok, thanks" says Joy.  
  
Then Kishari winks and runs off.  
  
"Do you think he's lying to you and when you go he really did? You want to go through all that pain?" said one of the girls beside her.  
  
"Some how," said Joy, "He doesn't look like that kind of a person."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
While Onatku stand all alone on a park bench waiting for Kishari to come back, Kishari runs back to tell Onatku his good news.  
  
"Dude, I got a date with her! I'm that good" says Kishari all proud.  
  
"Really?" says Onatku, proud of his little brother, "I thought she push you away or reject you!"  
  
"Well she didn't!" says Kishari still all proud. "You owe me $50."  
  
"What? I don't owe you diddly squat!" says Onatku getting angry.  
  
"You said, and I quote, 'the next time you try to get a date I'll pay you 50 bucks if you do'"  
  
Onatku starts thinking. "Crap, I forgot about that. And guess what I was urging him on to!" Onatku pulls out his wallet and starts to take money out of it. "10, 20, 30, 40, 50! There! Take it all!"  
  
"More gas money!" says Kishari. "What do you think would of happened? She would just walk away?"  
  
"Don't be too sure she'll come on the date" said Onatku.  
  
"Yeah. She probably ditched me already."  
  
"Probably so, little bro."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'll tell you something of good advice. Never dress to fancy."  
  
"I'll take your advice."  
  
At Joy's house, she changes to see what she should where to go out with Kishari that night.  
  
"One thing, Joy" said one of the girls next to her, "Never dress to fancy."  
  
"What if he dresses fancy?" said Joy.  
  
"You got to live with it."  
  
Joy starts thinking then she tells the other girl, "I'm putting on a nice dress." Back where Kishari was walking with Onatku.  
  
"What if she dresses fancy?" asks Kishari.  
  
"You got to live with it."  
  
Kishari starts thinking then he tells Onatku, "I'm putting on a nice tux. I'm going back to my apartment."  
  
"Wait." said Onatku. "Let him go, he'll regret tonight, though."  
  
Later that night, Kishari sits at a table for two at the restaurant he picked out earlier that day, as he waits for Joy to come. He takes out his hand and looks at his watch wondering if she'll ever come. "7:17. It's not that late. She'll come. I know she would." Then Kishari starts thinking to himself. " She probably stood me up. Yup, that's right." Outside the restaurant, a taxi pulls up and a girl, in a lovely black dress steps out of the taxi and into the restaurant. Then the waiter shows her to where Kishari is sitting. Kishari sits there, staring at Joy and how beautiful she looks. Joy finally arrives at where Kishari is sitting.  
  
"Ohhh sorry, Kishari. Sorry I'm late. I had a lot to do today. Its rare I even made it tonight" said Joy trying to see if he would, cheer up.  
  
"It's ok. Just for a moment I thought you wouldn't come" said Kishari.  
  
"Well for awhile, I almost didn't, but I thought that was just to mean."  
  
"I'm just glad you came tonight."  
  
Then a waiter comes up to them two and asks for drinks.  
  
"Ummmm, tea would be fine" said Joy.  
  
"Same here." Kishari still just sits and stares at her in a way he never has before.  
  
"Well how old are you first of all? I don't even know."  
  
"I'm 19. What about you?"  
  
"I'm 20. Do you work and where?"  
  
"I work at well, I don't work, I go to college part-time"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but why do you keep asking me these questions like I'm confessing a crime or something?"  
  
Joy stops and starts thinking. "Ohhh no, he's catching on. Why am I here??? Think of something."  
  
"I.uh.use to work at.a.bank. Yeah a bank."  
  
"A.bank? That's why your asking me questions."  
  
"I was the manager and I use to get a lot of complaints, so I had to question them on whatever they're talking about, like.let me think.if they lost money, and they think it was the banks fault, I was there to question him on if he had done something else with it. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah I get you" says Kishari. Then he starts talking to himself, "Boy, is she a talker or what? But she still is a beauty."  
  
The waiter comes back with the drinks. "Two teas."  
  
"Thank you" says Joy followed by, "Thanks" by Kishari. He picks up it and takes a drink out of it.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" said the waiter.  
  
"No, not yet. Maybe in a little while. Thanks" said Kishari. "Well, where do you live?"  
  
"Not to far from here, maybe about 2 miles. I had to take a taxi because my car broke down on the way over here. That's why I was late."  
  
"Its still ok, as long as you're here."  
  
In a secret base inside the Moon, Indus rebels plan of an attack on Side 1. If Side 1 was destroyed the Indus could regroup and completely destroy the Federation.  
  
"Sir, if we attack now, we could crush the Federation, but if we attack later, we will regret it!" said one of the Indus rebels.  
  
"It is a risk I need to think about before I attack. Attacking my lead us to destruction!" said the leader.  
  
"But the Federation are weak, if we attack later, they will grow. We must destroy the prototype before they make more and destroy it, before they attack with it!"  
  
"I see the risk. We shall attack.now! Get all men ready for departure to Side 1!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
About an hour later, Kishari and Joy finish there meal and start talking some more about themselves and each other. Then there was a loud boom.  
  
"What was that???" said Kishari.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe some one in the kitchen?" said Joy.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Then there was another loud boom, followed by more booms.  
  
"They sound like explosions" said Kishari.  
  
Then from the speakers on the ceiling started talking, "Red Alert, Red Alert! We are under attack, all military personal to battle stations immediately. All civilians stay where you are, you will be all right."  
  
Then lots of people started screaming and crying. Red lights were flashing. Then, Joy got up and started to get up and run away.  
  
"Joy!!! Where are you going?!?!"  
  
"I got to go! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Wait." said Kishari cut off by him getting tossed around by a big explosion near by. He got up from the ground and started running off after Joy. He still could see a glimpse of her and followed were she was going until it dead-ended into the military base. "She.can't be in the military. She lied to." said Kishari cut off by another big explosion near there and he fell down on the ground.  
  
Then a man came out of the base and said, "Man, what are you waiting for! Get in!" Then Kishari started running toward the man and he opened the door and they both walked in. "Why were you just sitting there?" said the man.  
  
"I.don't.know."  
  
"Well you better get suited up, and ready to fly."  
  
"What??? What are you talking about?" said Kishari.  
  
"You probably forgot when you fell face first on the ground.(**This man thinks that Kishari was knocked out when he fell to the ground, but he wasn't**) You get to pilot our new big bad boy! Remember? The new Rogue Spear Gundam, the biggest and baddest in the fleet. You better not." said the man cut off by a explosion near by.  
  
"Sorry, like I was saying, you better not damage it up, it's the prototype and there's no other to replace it."  
  
"How do you fly it?"  
  
"You probably forgot, even though your are top ace, that falls must of hurt your brain really bad. Well, ok. To moves its arms are the main joysticks. Legs are the feet pedals on the bottom. Firing is the triggers and to torso twist you move your body. And to fire up the jets is the hat switch. Its really that simple."  
  
"Uhhhh.thanks a lot."  
  
"You're going to need it. Now go get suited up."  
  
Kishari starts thinking to himself. "Yes sir!!!"  
  
Next time:  
  
Kishari gets into Rogue Spear Gundam and flies out into space. Not knowing how to do much, Joy radios him the instructions. Thinking of Kishari's safety, Joy radios Kishari the instructions to help not knowing of what's going to happen to him. All that next time.  
  
Act II: Soldiers of Sorrows 


	2. Act II: Soldiers of Sorrow

I keep hearing complaints that the GW boys aren't in it. Hey! They aren't boys no more. They're in there 40s. But wait.there is going to be a sequel to this and the GW boys will be in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything related to Gundam or anything else in this story.  
  
If there is period in places there shouldn't be, it's a triple period thing because it messes up when you use Microsoft Word.  
R-S Gundam  
  
(Sequel to gWr)  
Act II: Soldiers of Sorrow  
  
After Earth 4, (A.E 4) - (AC 226)  
  
It has been 2 years since the wars between the Indus, and the Unified Federation, and the deciding battle at S.P.L (Space Port Liberty). Duo and Trowa defeated Garza and his threat to destroy the moon and move the entire population to space. After that the Indus, decided with a peace treaty, that will end the war, and wars to come, but some Indus couldn't keep that promise of peace. In A.E 2, The President of the Federation opened up the first ever space colony in over 29 years. He named it after something his great great grandfather wrote in his journal. Side 1 was the name. Over 5 million flocked there, to get away from the dangers of the old wars. 1 week later, there was a bomb threat on Side 1 where a Indus terrorist threatened to destroy Side 1, but the Feds convinced him not too. After that Federation strength and military doubled in effort, may there be another battle with the Indus, and indeed there was. The Indus struck back hard, and damaged much of Side 1. Kishari, a 19 yr. old boy that gets misplaced for a pilot, gets into the newly made Rogue Spear Gundam and gets ready to pilot out into space.  
  
Kishari is now inside Gundam R-S, and he was told a little bit about the controls when the man told him. The Indus has and still are putting craters on Side 1, while they fight the remaining Federation gears.  
  
"Pilot 1, ready for takeoff?" said tower control.  
  
"Ready!" said Kishari half knowing what he is doing.  
  
"You are go for departure Alpha 1. Swing her out on my mark." Then there was a second's silence. "Mark!"  
  
Kishari then flicked the hat switch forward on the joystick. Then the rockets on the back of Gundam R-S fired off and it blasted out toward space.  
  
Joy sits up at the flight deck, and then sees a camera view of the cockpit and she sees something very unusual. "Kishari?" she says in her head. Then she finds out it is him and she runs up to the speaker and starts yelling at him. "Kishari! What are you doing piloting, even worse of all piloting are most expensive piece of equipment here!" she yelled.  
  
"I banged my head really hard on the ground when one of the shots hit Side 1, and this one dude thought that I knocked myself out, and that I was a gear pilot" said Kishari trying to explain it all.  
  
"Do you know how to pilot it?"  
  
"Yeah, that one man told me."  
  
"Well get out your shield, they have spotted you and charging right at you!"  
  
"How do you use it? I know everything else."  
  
"Top left button right by the hat switch. Ohhh and be careful, Kishari."  
  
"I will." Then he flew off toward the Indus gears that were fighting the Federation's gears. Once he got there, he charged at an Indus Asul II gear. He got out his beam sword and swung two times across, and then it exploded. "I.just.killed someone. Why am I doing this?! I might get killed myself." Then he noticed a gear that was coming toward him and taking out his beam rifle. (Slow motion) "He's gonna.kill me. I'm.gonna.die. I can't say that!" The laser fires out of the gun and it comes toward Kishari ever so slowly. (Normal motion) Kishari pulls out his shield, blocks it, and splits him in half with his beam sword. "Whoa, what's this." He pushed in the button and the R-S Gundam took out a beam rifle. He started firing it at the surrounding enemy gears. He got destroyed some of them but some left with big dents in their gears. "Now this is more like it." Another Asul II gear charged toward him with his beam saber out and swung down. Kishari quickly took his shield out and blocked it and swung his beam saber at the Asul II. It happened to be that it had a secret shield and blocked his attack. But Kishari swung again cutting it in half. It exploded a while later. After that the Federation pushed the Indus so far back that the Indus finally retreated.  
  
"Joy! Joy, are you there!" said Kishari.  
  
"Yes I'm here" said Joy.  
  
"The Indus are retreating back to the moon. We've won!"  
  
"Good. I'm so glad you're alive Kishari. You're the only person I care about right now."  
  
"Me too. Me too." Then Kishari flies back into the hangar, to be congratulated inside. When he got out everyone gave him a pat on the pack or just a thanks. After that he went straight to Joy and asked her something in front of his door.  
  
"Do you? I know its to soon but I love you and I always will. Are you ready?" said Kishari.  
  
"I love you too but don't you think we are going to fast?" Joy answered back.  
  
"Yes but well we don't have to do it, you know?"  
  
"I don't want to, you sick freak! Get it in your head! I'm sorry to be rude but you are rushing way to much into this!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Yeah, I was going a bit too fast." Kishari leaves and starts thinking it through his head.  
  
The next day, Kishari went over to Onatku's house and told him all of what happened the day before.  
  
"Man. Guess what?" said Kishari.  
  
"The Indus attacked, I know" said Onatku just knowing what he's going to say.  
  
"That and I got to pilot a gear in the battle!"  
  
"What? You joking right?!?"  
  
"No, this one dude had mistaken me for the pilot and I got in and piloted out there. The dude told me how to fly it."  
  
"How much kills you get?" asked Onatku very curiously.  
  
"About 5 gears, and this one really suited up one too."  
  
"Sweet man. Well it looks like my brother was killing off some Indus yesterday and flown before I have. I can't wait till I go to the military."  
  
"Its not that fun. After your first kill, you feel this quilt like you killed someone who didn't deserve to die. But then you see that they are attacking you, and you must stand up for what you believe in" said Kishari.  
  
Onatku starts clapping like it was some famous speech or something. "Bravo! Bravo!" Kishari gets up and punches him just because. "Oww!!! Man, what was that for?"  
  
"Because what I said wasn't funny" said Kishari with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Ok!!! Geez!"  
  
"Ok, I'm out of here. I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
Then Kishari walks outside then closes the door. "Is it me, or this military thing is getting to me so serious." He walks into this one restaurant, to get some easy fast food on his way. Then he sees the most unlikely person to be there right when he was there, Joy. Then he walks up to her. "I didn't know you liked this place. This is my favorite."  
  
"Well hi there, Joy! Yeah, I go to here occasionally, to get something quick to eat" Kishari exclaimed. "Ohhh and I'm terribly sorry for what happened last night. I don't know what got into me."  
  
"You're forgiven. I have no idea, why you wanted to, anyway. So..what's up? I've been caught up in work the whole night. You?"  
  
"Same here. Well, what you been doing with the military lately?"  
  
"Nothing much, Kishari. Got to get back to the base really soon. I need to be up there in a hour or I'll be late."  
  
"Yeah, well my order is almost ready. I guess I'll be going now?  
  
"Well I got to go too now. Talk later?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok. Bye, Joy."  
  
"Bye." Then Joy walks off and out of the fast food restaurant, then Kishari hears his order and goes and gets it. After that he walks off to the park sits on the bench and looks up at the ceiling of Side 1. 


	3. Credits

Credits  
  
Made and Produced by: RokettmanX  
Published by: RokettmanX  
Edited by: Shadow and Phantom Mist  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Dunaway Disaster  
  
Bustin Dustin  
  
Shadow  
  
Phantom Mist  
  
This is copyrighted material of Nothing New Inc, a organization (made by me) that writes stories, makes cd's, owns all stories made by me, RokettmanX. 


End file.
